


HB

by Terfle



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: A poem about HB





	HB

Narrowing eyes across a room

They hold their breath in certain doom

When HB’s glare will scorch their hair

Students run like shot from a gun

 

Around the school she strides and sweeps

No one laughs and no one peeps

Straight to bed and off to sleep

If their vigilance they wish to keep

 

Stalking up and down the hall

Swathed in black and six foot tall

She appears like star shine out of the air

Turn your back on her if you dare.

 

Watchful and elusive, much like the moon

She dances only to that one tune.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
